


She says I smell like safety and home

by issa_asdf



Series: I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, real life references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issa_asdf/pseuds/issa_asdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has to run, run away and never look back. What she doesn't seem to understand is that the biochem is so damn in love with her that she's not going to let her go. And that the past is always going to catch you</p>
            </blockquote>





	She says I smell like safety and home

She’ll run. She’ll run away from everything and everyone.

She packed an overnight bag so it was decided.

She’ll get away.

She wouldn’t literally ran, she’ll pick her keys, her cellphone although she knew that there wasn’t any normal use since her number was cancelled. She knew she’ll regret this on, let’s say, 10 years from now. Things weren’t going to be the same. They weren’t going to be the same. Her girlfriend, this was going to hurt her, but she knew her girlfriend would understand. So she’ll run away. And in the counter top she’ll leave an envelope with a name on it. Her mind was telling her to stay with her girl, but the rational side told her it wasn’t going to work.

She supposed that the next morning her girlfriend, her gorgeous girlfriend, will wake up and look for her in their compartment. And look again. And call her, and it’ll hurt when she’ll find the envelope. And it’ll hurt her more and worse when she read what was in that letter.

Skye knew that Jemma would hate her, that Jemma would despise her and that she’ll say to Leo that Skye was dead for them. Because you know that Leo Fitz was in the whole package if you knew the FitzSimmons symbiosis. And Leo would pick the remaining pieces of her soon-to-be ex-girlfriend and hate her for doing this to Jemma, to them. She also knew that after everything that happened with Ward and HYDRA no one trusted no one and Jemma and Leo were the only one that trusted her when she said she didn’t wanted to feel like she’d lost her girlfriend in every mission they had, which made Jemma laugh and say in her delicious English accent “You won’t lose me silly. If anything you’ll get me every time” and then kiss her right on her lips. And the rest, as they say, was history.

But she had to run, she had to run because she knew that Ward had a weird fixation with her, and since he was one of the bad guys and Jemma, her Jemma, was stubborn enough to endanger her life at every minute she wouldn’t let him grab a hold on the most precious thing that ever happened to her. She had to run, not for her but for her girlfriend, because she was sure that Ward would grab a hold on her and kill whoever was between them, that included Jemma and she couldn’t lose her. Or anyone of her team. She couldn’t stay, not after the mistake they did to get the night-night guns on Ward’s hands. Not after they heard about Victoria’s death at Ward’s hands. And mostly not after not knowing the localization of Fury.

She was going to miss Jemma. And Leo.

Skye heard a few steps in the corridor and knew that it was Jemma. Did she had a sixth sense or was just that they were so used to each other that when one went missing the other looked for her?

“What are you doing here?” Jemma asked her with her sleepy voice and Skye couldn’t be more in love with her, she looked so adorable with her hair tousled and her hand scratching her right eye. “I’m…” Skye doubted. Should she tell her? _Would Jemma tell her if she was preparing to get off the plane and risk her life for her?_ “Nothing, Ducky” she said walking to her and stepping on her personal space. Jemma rested her head on Skye’s elbow and said “Then why you are out of bed?” then she circled her waist and noticing the combat gear instead of Skye’s pajama she added “and why are you on combat gear and not in your red fuzzy pants?” Skye’s blood went cold. Busted, she thought. “I- uhmm… I couldn’t sleep and- and” her nervousness gave her away. Jemma looked at her in the eyes and said “Is because of Ward, and the whole HYDRA stuff, right?” Jemma always knew what she was thinking. “Don’t lie to me Skye” Jemma said after letting the question float between them. She looked at Skye and said “Don’t. Don’t go, or else all of your super-secret agent plans are going to be busted, because I assure you that I will move every resource I have inside of whatever is left for the agency to look after you through sky, sea and earth”. So this girl had guts, not that she didn’t knew, because after the whole Chitauri experience they knew Jemma was brave. “I just” Skye muttered. “You what?” Jemma asked quietly “you were going to run away, right? And jump with a parachute out of the plane and go to wherever they had your van and try to get away with it when Hydra most likely has the building controlled and - _really Skye_? You think that none of us would have noticed?” Jemma said sighing, “Baby girl” she muttered looking at Skye “I love you, okay?” she whispered kissing a surprised Skye. It was the first time those last three words left Jemma’s lips, “I love you, and I’m not letting anything happen to you” Jemma added cradling Skye’s face between her hands.

And then Skye broke into sobs. She knew Jemma loved her, she told her always and in such a different ways; when she was working and Jemma got her a cup of tea, or when they were going into a mission and Jemma gave her a tight hug with a “take care” muttered in her ear, or when Jemma, her Jemma offered to sleep on her side of the bed. Jemma loved her, and Skye loved her back.

“I have to, Ducky” Skye said through sobs “I have to or else he’s-” her sobs were wrecking her body “he’s going to find you and either kill you and Leo first and make me watch or kill me and Leo and make you watch and and-” she was having trouble breathing, her chest was constricted and her throat was so tense she couldn’t even gulp without hurting herself. Jemma sighed quietly and hugged her girlfriend to her. Skye nuzzled her neck and her hair smelling her scent. Jemma’s scent was a mix between tulips, perfume and chemicals and she loved it. She loved the way Jemma would always look at her and make her feel that the world wasn’t collapsing into itself. Skye loved the way that her name sounded when Jemma said it at 6 am and she was waking up. “Hey, sweet pea,” Jemma said wanting to give Ward an ugly injury for making Skye this desperate about life “hey, look at me,” she said removing Skye from her neck to look into her eyes “no one, and let me tell you this, no one is ever going to kill you, or Leo or me. Okay?” she said kissing her softly. Skye’s sobs had subsided and she was now hiccupping a little, she looked at Jemma through her eyelashes and winced “I _know_ Jemms, I know. But he being outside and wanting to crush us, and the bureau, doesn’t just simply erases my anxiety. And you, you keep endangering your life like it was _nothing_ , should I remember you the whole Chitauri part where you jumped out of the fucking plane?” she said closing her eyes tightly. Jemma just smiled tenderly and softly said “What about that time that you” she touched Skye’s nose tip, which made the latter smile a real smile now “went all super-secret agent and got shot in the stomach by Quinn?” Jemma murmured, “you got me worried, it hurt me to see you that pale, and with all that blood staining your clothes” Jemma said closing her eyes tightly. Skye saw this gesture and sighed heavily “I never tried to be the superhero, we hard Ward for that” she said, when Jemma’s eyes looked at her ice cold she regretted saying that last part “Don’t make me start on how wrong was for you to bloody trust him when Hydra attacked us, Skye” Jemma said forcefully. That was a mistake, trust in Grant Ward was the biggest mistake they could have done. “He saved you once, Ducky” Skye said, she knew Grant was a good guy, maybe. “Leo was the one who saved me. Grant did nothing but jump out of the plane with a parachute. You could have jumped, hell, even Coulson could have jumped. The difference was that he wasn’t trying to win our trust Skye” Jemma said exasperated “and why are you defending him when a few moments ago you were saying he was an idiot and that you had to run?” Jemma asked. Busted, thought Skye once again “Because he is part of our team, Ducky” she said “and what do we do about someone who’s part of our team and is in trouble?” she asked looking at Jemma. “He’s not in trouble because of us, he’s in trouble because of Hydra. And I’m not too keen on you, of everyone, to go and save a guy who is in the same side that the one who tried to kill you. And me.” Jemma said the last knowing that it’ll hit a nerve on Skye. “Fine.” Skye said sighing “He’s not in trouble but he’s still my friend”. Jemma looked at her consternated “Friend? Skye he isn’t your friend. He wants to kill us, to kill you. I swear to god that if I knew your last name I’d be using it now, Skye. But you can’t say Ward is our friend. He isn’t mine. When he kissed you he stopped being even a part of my team” Jemma said crossing her arms.

And now Jemma knew about those stolen kisses from Grant. Busted. Third time

“Jemms… Baby, is not-” Skye started saying. Jemma glanced at her furiously “Is not what?” she asked calmed, which was the worst that could ever happen, everyone knew that Jemma Simmons furious calm was the same as a passive aggressive Phil Coulson “Is not what I think?” she asked whispering “because let me tell you something; when someone kisses my girlfriend and said girlfriend doesn’t tell me why someone kissed her, or why she let someone kiss her, someone that wasn’t me, it means that she wanted that kiss” and now Jemma was jealous. And pretty much mad. _Hella mad,_ for a lack of a better word. Skye wanted to get sucked into the air by a sudden hole in the middle of the plane “I…” she said with no idea how to go on besides that a lame ‘it was the heat of the moment’ because she knew that Jemma in her place wouldn’t have allowed no one besides Skye to kiss her. “You what?” asked Jemma with her brows furrowed and Skye thought she couldn’t look more gorgeous all mad and jealous. “I love you” said Skye, those three words took Jemma by surprise, not because Skye never said them to her but because it was the least moment to want to shout her love for Jemma “You’re using the fact that you love me as an excuse” Jemma said after recovering a bit. Skye felt her resolve crumble underneath her feet. She wasn’t going anywhere, Jemma thought she was using her love as an excuse for those damn kisses Ward gave her “You think I’m cheating on you?” she asked regretting those words in the moment they left her mouth. Jemma looked at her taken aback “No” she said surprised “of course not. Skye what-” Jemma breathed and slowly let it out “No honey, look at me.” They kept talking in hushed sentences without noticing Leo Fitz entering the hall in search of his favorite biochemical scientist to show her something he found searching YouTube.

Leo looked at them, they looked cute together. Skye all troubled and Jemma _all Jemma Simmons_ with Skye. Their height difference was cute, that way Jemma could scold Skye without having to raise her voice to be taken in _literal_ sight. And the fact that Skye wanted to protect Jemma at all costs was lovely. Their friends were made for each other.

It wasn’t that Leo was heartbroken, and I mean now. Because he tried to make an advance with Jemma, because it was so obvious, that she was into him too. Right? And then Skye swayed into their lives and Jemma started to smile more, and to sing. Could she even sing that good? It wasn’t that she couldn’t do anything, because she was Jemma Simmons for Christ’s sake, but her voice? Angels were singing when she opened her mouth and sung. And then Jemma started to skip a step when she walked, and Leo thought that maybe there was a remote possibility that Jemma was in love with him. I mean she acted that way when she was with him, right? And in the privacy of their lab, so that meant something, right?

Then Skye started hanging out in their lab with all of her informatics equipment, and Jemma’s eyes tingled in a way that he was sure they didn’t when they were all alone, and she smiled more, sung more, and did a lot of things she didn’t do when they were in the academy and getting to know each other. So Leo started to examine the factors. First he studied the way Jemma talked to him about work and the way her voice seemed a lot happier when she talked about Skye. Then he plainly asked Skye if she noticed something different in Jemma and Skye told him that she didn’t. Then he asked Jemma what she thought about Skye and he got back a simply “She does her work in a good way” or something along those lines. Then he asked Skye if she liked Jemma and he got what seemed an answer because Skye dropped her things and said that Jemma was a good friend.

Now he had a thread.

And then the Chitauri experience happened and Skye was crying like someone has killed her puppy and- _oh_. So he asked Jemma if his suppositions were true, and begged her to give her a straight answer, no pun intended, about what was happening between her and Skye. And she told her to please don’t change his image of her, or the image he had about Skye, because of some bigotry parameter and- “Jemma” he said taking her hands on his “we’re friends, right? And friends don’t go judging their own friends for something they can’t seem to control. And is not like we were talking about the fact that you thought it could be a good idea to jump of the bus without telling _me_. I’m judging you for that, but not for anything that involves Skye and you” he said taking a deep breath after he finished. Jemma looked at him and taking a deep breath she said “I’m in love with Skye”. So it was true, and they were pretty much into each other, Skye and Jemma of course. Leo looked at her and smiling confidently he asked “And Skye knows?”, Leo’s gesture took Jemma by surprise; according to what she knew people, regular people who didn’t worked in a secret Agency of Intelligence, judged people “Aren’t you going to quote me the bible or anything?” Jemma asked surprised. Leo knew she was, in a certain way, asking him to say something so he just said “I am not going to quote a book that was supposedly written by a narcoleptic guy a couple of millenniums ago, Jemma. Besides you know for what is great the bible? To roll joints” he said nonchalantly, which Jemma looked completely amused at him for his last comment “And how do you know, Leo Fitz?” she asked forgetting completely her nervousness and fidgety about telling her best friend that she was in love with the new girl. And that she was frightened because she was in love with the new girl. Leo crooked a smile and said “A magician never reveals his tricks” and then he hugged her, kissed her forehead and said “I’m glad you told me, now we’re going to get your girl”.

And since then FitzSimmons worked together to integrate Skye into their social bubble, Leo discovered that Skye wasn’t always a carefree human being, and Jemma discovered that Skye liked tulips. Skye discovered that the synergy of FitzSimmons was based on their knowledge about each other, and that she wanted to be a part of the oiled machine that was the Bio-Engineering that worked together since Cadet School. Leo discovered that he liked videogames and that Skye had, technically, training on the medical field since she liked to play “Trauma Center”, a complete inaccurate and unrealistic game for the Nintendo Wii game system. Jemma discovered that in cold nights Skye liked to drink hot cocoa with a blanket wrapped around her, and Skye discovered that Jemma was a cuddler. Leo discovered that Skye was either in denial about her feelings or clueless so he made a hypothesis.

One day when they were working at the lab, and plainly dancing with each other so they didn’t bumped into each other and knock chemicals and “nerdy stuff” as Skye called whatever FitzSimmons was working into, Leo got called to Coulson’s office to discuss the night-night guns, before going he looked at Jemma and raised both of his thumbs. Skye was oblivious to this since she always seemed to be immersed in her own work. Jemma walked to Skye and taking a deep breath she said “I like you”, Skye raised her head from whatever code she was trying to break and said “I like you too, Jemms”. Okay, this wasn’t working, Jemma thought, she’d hat to adopt a more _aggressive_ , so to speak, approach. She walked next to Skye and said “No, you don’t get it. I _like_ you”, Skye raised her head once more and looked at Jemma’s eyes. They were swirling with a lot of emotions, and mostly expectation. “I know” Skye said “I like you too” and then she got back to work, leaving Jemma with a disappointed mouth taste. Twenty minutes later when Jemma was back at work trying to forget the fiasco that was the fact that Skye wasn’t into her the way Jemma was into Skye, the latter smiled satisfied with her work and averted her eyes to Jemma who looked bummed. Skye knew of what Jemma was talking, she wasn’t blind. And god _she wasn’t deaf_ but she was so damn focused into her work that didn’t explained herself. “Jemms” Skye said “Can we talk?” she asked dubious, maybe the first impression did mattered to Jemma Simmons and Skye had fucked up her first impression and therefore the possibility of having a relationship with Jemma. Jemma closed her eyes; so this is it, she thought, this is where Skye tells me she likes Ward and that she’s not- whatever, and that we’re better off friends and- “Jemma” Skye said, and it wasn’t common that Skye used her name, it was always a pet name or the ‘Jemms’ that Leo and Skye had come to use in the lasts weeks “Jemms, please. Can we talk?” Skye said approaching Jemma’s table “We need to, Ducky” Skye said, and the pet name wasn’t threw carelessly to Jemma’s ears. “Okay” she said dubious. Skye walked to Jemma and stepping into her personal space, like asking permission to do it, she said “I understand that earlier you were trying to tell me something important, okay?” Skye looked into Jemma’s eyes and thought that Jemma had the most gorgeous eyes ever “And I know that you think you screwed things up between us” Skye continued “but I want to tell you that I know what you meant with the whole thing, okay?” Skye said taking one of Jemma’s hand and intertwining theirs fingers. Jemma’s heart beat was raced, she knew –of course she knew- that Skye was trying to tell her something, but Skye –as being Skye- was too closed up to even try to say things clear and was having some troubles with the whole subject, she was practically handing Jemma the whole situation in a plate tray. Jemma smiled tenderly at her and said almost whispering “Skye”, to which Skye looked into Jemma’s eyes and saw the same raw emotion that she saw earlier when she was being too stubborn to leave her work aside and talk, “Me too” said Skye. At the same moment that Leo was entering back into the lab, he looked at them and muttered under his breath “ _God, you’ so slow_ ” and continued with his work.

Now back to the bus’ hall where Leo was looking at the couple wondering what the hell they were doing in there, and why Skye was in her combat gear? Not that Skye had a certain combat gear but you know what he meant. He heard Jemma furious whispers to Skye, not trying to making out the words, but Jemma looked pissed, and Skye looked regretful. So he had to go and disarm the bomb, so to speak.

“Hey girls” he said trying not to startle the couple “I found some things about Skye in YouTube” he said smiling deviously at Skye who panicked “Leonard Fitz. You didn’t” she said with a menacing tone in her voice. A menacing Skye fought like a hamster tough so it was half harmless. “You did what, Fitz?” Jemma asked already in full alert cheetah mode, which was like thirty times a menacing Skye and _it was_ dangerous. “Surfed the web and found some videos of Skye singing in Korean” he said innocently “but first I need to know what the hell you two are doing here, and please keep it PG-13 girls. Because I may love you but I think that our friendship isn’t into the ‘too much information stage’ yet” to this Skye palled considerably, she knew she had forgotten something when she deleted her record from the whole world. Someone from the Rising Tide had to have taken some revenge when she left them. Jemma looked amused at Skye and asked “You know how to speak Korean? Leonard Fitz I demand you show me those videos, and how old was Skye when she filmed those?” she said letting Skye go and walking to Leo, “I’m not sure” he said “could be 19 or 20 years old” he said walking with Jemma to his bunk. Meanwhile Skye stood in the hall and smiled. Leo Fitz had completely read her the prior afternoon and unraveled her plan to run away without alerting Jemma.

“You guys,” she said walking behind FitzSimmons “I was young, and I did mistakes, _okay?_ ” she said when she heard some muffled laughs coming from their friend and her girlfriend, “My love” Jemma said “Leo and I did some mistakes, but this is hilarious. I’m telling Coulson to go to Seoul so we can sneak out and go to karaoke, okay?” she said kissing her cheek when Skye sat next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> blatant reference to Chloe's singing career. I know.


End file.
